


Control

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some lovey stuff too, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane Lockhart loves to be in control, except when it comes to him.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual nonsense. Smut. PWP and my way of getting back to writing. I know a lot of people are waiting for the final chapter of BEL, and it's coming I swear, I just want to get it perfect before I post, so please be patient with me and be kind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not beta'd
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review, I'm not sure if it's OCC so forgive me if it is!

Diane Lockhart had been living in a man’s world since the moment she stepped foot in her first lecture at law school. She was blonde and leggy and as a result was forced to prove herself over and over again. It had taken her years for her male colleagues to see her as more than a glorified secretary, and even longer for them to recognise her as an equal. She’d broken glass ceiling after glass ceiling, pushed herself to the top and did it all without dropping her skirt. She’d discovered early on in her career that the best way to move up the corporate ladder was control. She had to be in control of her emotions, her peers, her cases. She had to have control and so it came as a great surprise to her husband that that control did not transpose to the bedroom.

Yes, Diane loved to be in control, loved to be in charge, to rule the courtroom, but when it came to her bedroom, Kurt had learned very early on that she was oh-so-willing to give up that control.

It had been a few weeks into their relationship, when Kurt had returned from his barn to find her sitting behind his desk, her heels resting leisurely on the mahogany desk; as if she ruled the place.

“Miss Lockhart?” He greeted with a smirk, his eyebrows bouncing up as his eyes trailed up her long, smooth legs. “What brings you to my office?”

“Well, I have some very serious business to discuss with you, Mr. McVeigh.” She replied seductively, her eyes twinkling as Kurt moved to rest beside her legs; leaning casually on his desk. Crossing his arms, he cocked his head to the side, meeting her blue eyes and smirking even more.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” She nodded solemnly. Kurt smiled, uncrossing his arms again and softly dragging his right hand up her legs.

“And what would that business be?” He queried, meeting her seductive gaze.

“Well,” She began, removing her legs from the table and rolling the office chair forward so her legs rested on either side of his. “You left this morning without kissing me goodbye.” She continued her tone serious but her smile anything but.

“I see.”

“Yes, I think you’ll find that’s in breach of our contract.” She whispered as she rose from the chair; shoving it back gently as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Kurt’s own hands found her waist and he tugging her body into his; earning a small gasp from Diane.

“Well Miss Lockhart, I can only offer you my sincerest apology and assure you it won’t happen again.” Kurt’s breath was hot on her lips, their faces barely an inch apart as they continued to maintain eye contact. Kurt’s hands slid over her body; dipping dangerously low on her back and squeezing her arse.

Diane grinned, her breath catching as he pulled her impossibly closer, her body brushing up against his hardening erection.

“Kiss me, you idiot.” She breathed out after a long silence, their chests rising and falling against each other’s.

“Yes, Ma’am!” Kurt said adopting a Southern drawl before dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers. Diane’s eyes slid closed as she deepened the kiss, her hands trailing up to sink into his hair and hold his mouth to hers. The kiss was all tongues and teeth and built up passion, and Diane was certain if he were not holding her, her knees would have buckled.

Kurt’s fingers found her silky blouse, deftly slipping the buttons through the holes and pulling the garment off her; desperate to touch her soft skin. The pair broke the kiss and Kurt’s mouth jumped to her throat, lazily drawing patterns across her pale skin and ensuring she’d be wearing a scarf the following day.

Diane gasped throwing her head back as his teeth sunk into the nape of her neck; marking her. Her hands tugged at his dark t-shirt forcing it up and tearing his mouth from her skin as she pulled it over his head. Kurt growled at the loss of contact, his eyes fiery as they met hers.

“Bedroom?” Diane asked in a breathless groan as Kurt’s hands moved to unzip her skirt. Shimming the material to the floor, his hands once again found her ass; slipping beneath the lace material and squeezing.

“No,” He replied gruffly, his mouth moving to tug at a peaked nipple through rough lace.

“Ah!” Diane shrieked, the friction of the lace and his teeth sending a jolt right through her body. Kurt smiled, dancing his lips back up to her ear and tracing it with his tongue.

“I want you here.” He said lowly and Diane’s hips thrust into his on their own accord. Diane’s fingers slid down his chest, her nails pricking his nipples and causing him to groan. Reaching for the button of his jeans she pushed the denim over his hips and down his legs. Kurt moved his hands to her waist again, holding her to him. Diane moaned loudly as they kissed again. His tongue dancing with hers in a hot, wet tango.

“Kurt let’s go upstairs.” She said against his jaw, her little nips driving him crazy. Kurt growled at her suggestion.

“No. Here.” He repeated gruffly opening his eyes to meet hers. “I want you here.” He said adamantly and Diane’s breathing quickened. Biting her bottom lip, she let Kurt caress her skin again; his hands touching her in every place but where she needed him the most. Suddenly Kurt’s hands came to a halt on her hips, his fingers digging into the skin and leaving bruises. His strong hands spun her fiercely, bending her over his desk.

Diane gasped as she was slammed into the cold wood; documents and papers shifting as he pressed her body roughly against the surface. Her nipples scratched against the table causing a low moan to escape her lips.

“What are you doing?” She manged her hands resting flat against the desk on either side of her head. Her cheek lay against the surface, her eyes desperately trying to meet his. Kurt bent his body over hers, his chest pressing into her back as his mouth kissed along her shoulder blades.

Diane whimpered as his lips moved to her throat, his hand pushing her hair to the side so he could whisper into her ear.

“I want you here and I want you like this.” He said roughly and Diane sucked in a breath; her hips thrusting into the curve of the desk; seeking a friction that wasn’t there. Kurt’s hands came to rest on her shoulders, dragging slowly down her back until they met the lace of her panties. With a quick tug the dainty material came apart in his fingers and Diane moaned.

“Kurt!” She begged her face sticking to the smooth mahogany. Kurt’s fingers drifted down her ass; dipping low so he could touch her burning heat.

“So wet!” He commented; his breath hot in her ear. Diane whimpered, her hands moving to grip the edge of the desk. Kurt’s fingers twirled across her clit before diving deeply into her; her body jumping with the sudden intrusion. His free hand held her shoulders down, keeping her in place against the desk; her nipples aching as they pressed into the surface. “I think you like this,” He murmured and she could hear the grin in his voice. His fingers moved to circle her clit once more and she shrieked at the contact. “I think you like being at my mercy.”

Diane breathed heavily against the desk, her body desperate for him now. She knew he was right, she loved this, him holding her down roughly, his voice in her ear telling her exactly who was in charge, she absolutely adored it.

Kurt removed his hand from her to shove his boxers down; lining himself up against her. Diane groaned breathily, her ass pushing back into him wantonly. Bending himself over her once again, he sucked on the skin beneath her ear, Diane felt her nipples tighten even further; scratching across papers and the smooth wood.

“Don’t come until I say.” He whispered into her ear and Diane whimpered again, her body flushing at the command.

With a small bite to her shoulder Kurt pushed into her roughly; her slick heat taking him in easily.

“Fuck!” He growled as she encased him and he began to thrust. Diane’s knuckles turned white as she held onto the desk, Kurt’s hand still pushing down on her back and keeping her in place. His movements were fast and hard, shoving into her again and again. Diane panted loudly, her hips rocking in time with his. Kurt slid his free hand around to rub at her clit; his fingers delicately tracing the wet nub.

“Kurt!” She begged, the pace of his thrusts and pressure of his fingers pushing her right to the edge. “Kurt, I can’t, I’m gonna-“ She stopped abruptly as he hit a spot deep within her that had her gasping.

“Not yet.” He replied his lips by her ear once again. Shifting his hand from her back to her hip he pushed into her with renewed vigour, he felt her muscles clench. She was close, she was so very close and he knew from experience that the tilt of his hips would send her over the edge but something kept him from allowing her the release. Perhaps he was drunk on the power of having one of Chicago’s best lawyers begging him; perhaps it was ego at knowing Diane Lockhart didn’t let just anybody fuck her like this. Perhaps it was just primal instinct, a base need to take what he wanted from her with no regard to her pleasure. He couldn’t say for sure but watching Diane squirm against the table to keep from coming had his heart beating wildly.

Biting his bottom lip his pace increased as he felt himself climbing closer and closer to orgasm. Lying over her one last time he breathed against her cheek.

“Let go, Diane.” He murmured and he instantly felt her contract around him. Her muscles pulsed and trembled as she came hard, her body arching and thrusting forward on his desk as she finally let go.

Kurt followed not a second later, spilling hotly into her; his body covering hers. The pair lay panting, Kurt’s mouth lazily drawing patterns across her shoulder blades as Diane quivered with aftershocks.

Slowly rising Kurt pulled out of her, reaching blindly behind him for the office chair and falling heavily into it. Diane used to hands to push her body up, her breathing still laboured as she turned to face her lover.

Smiling lazily at her, Kurt reached out a hand; grabbing hers and pulling her toward him. Diane went willingly a smile matching his on her lips as she crawled into his lap. The chair creaked under their weight but neither paid it any mind.

Tucking a damp lock behind her ear, Kurt turned her head to meet his eyes. Leaning forward he kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring her mouth as if it was the very first time he’d done that.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered as he pulled away and Diane ducked her head blushing through a large grin. Looking up after a long moment she met his dark eyes.

“You okay?” He questioned seriously, his eyes darting across her face for any sign of deception.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” He confirmed and Diane shook her head kissing him softly.

“A bit.” She admitted and his green eyes widened in horror. “But I liked it.” She added in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Kurt asked smugly, his grin reappearing.

“Yes.” She nodded her hand coming up to cradle his cheek; her thumb swiping lovingly along his jaw. “I like you in control.” She admitted casting her eyes downward, a bit embarrassed. Kurt’s hand lifted her chin so he could see her expression again.

“You don’t do that often, do you?” He questioned already knowing the answer.

“What?” She frowned curiously.

“Give in.” He supplied simply and Diane shrugged slightly.

“Only with you,” She whispered, gulping as her answer resonated between them. Kurt leant forward, his hand curling around her back and pulling her into him as he kissed her. “I trust you, Kurt.” She murmured as they parted, her eyes still closed not wanting to see his reaction.

“I know.” He said causally and Diane blinked her eyes open.

“It feels good.” She acknowledged and Kurt grinned.

“Being out of control?” He asked and Diane laughed softly.

“Being out of control with you.” She replied leaning toward him to rest her head on his shoulder. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” Diane said into his neck, her lips moving gently against his stubble. Kurt remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Of course he felt the same, in fact to could be argued that he was one step ahead of her. He was already sure he loved her. Naturally he hadn’t said anything, not wanting to spook her or push into something she wasn’t ready for, but tonight she’d given up her precious control. Allowed him to see a part of her he doubted anyone else had ever seen.

She’d relented and let him have her in any way he pleased. She’d trusted him not to go too far, to stop if she needed; she’d trusted him with a very venerable piece of her and to him that was more special than any three words.

“I love you too.” He finally replied, as he felt her breathing change against his neck and she drifted off to sleep. In a few moments he’d carry her up to his bed and curl up beside her, but for now, he was happy to sit here and take in the fact that he loved this woman and she was on her way to loving him.

 

 


End file.
